Halloween Treat
by grimmswan
Summary: This is a very mature Nick and Adalind Halloween story. It is porn. There is no plot. All porn. Adalind is in a Cat Woman costume. You have been warned.


Adalind looked over her image in the mirror. First adjusting her mask, she then ran her hands down her body, smoothing her suit out so it appeared completely seamless.

Catching a look of herself in the full length mirror, Adalind was pleased to see how the fake leather tightened over her ass. How the stiletto heeled boots allowed her the look of a dangerous and sexy vixen.

She wanted everything to be perfect for when she gave Nick his Halloween treat.

With Diana at Sean's and Kelly staying with Bud's family, the grimm and hexenbiest could have the adult themed Halloween they needed.

Adalind had decided to go with Nick's request and dress as Catwoman. She felt the character fit her own personality better. And she really didn't think she would look all that sexy in pigtails and a painted face. Paint would not be too pleasant for Nick, and Adalind didn't want anything to hinder his mouth on her.

Clothes could be removed by hand. Paint had to be washed off.

Adalind had even found the perfect spell to cast over her whip. She would be able to use it in play, without the fear of anyone getting hurt, and thus spoiling the mood.

When she heard Nick's car pull in, Adalind hid herself in the shadows. Her excitement and anticipation rising as she watched him enter and seek her out.

"Hello handsome." She allowed her voice to take on a husky quality. "Have you come to play with me?" Slowly, she stepped out of the shadows.

Nick felt suddenly light headed and very weak in the knees. Every drop of his blood rushing to his groin.

He couldn't help noticing how the fake leather suit molded itself fully to Adalind's petite form. Her silhouette on delicious display. Without a single trace of skin revealed.

She was pure temptation. And she was all his.

And it seemed his kitty wanted to play.

"What game did you have in mind?" Nick teased.

"Something I'm sure you'll enjoy"

With one quick snap of her wrist, the whip gave a loud crack. Nick felt cool air against his skin, and was shocked to see his shirt was now open, his chest exposed.

"Mmm, now that, is a beautiful sight." Adalind purred.

Another crack from her whip and Nick's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped.

Stepping forward, she raked her nails over his chest, leaving the faintest red marks in their wake.

A blatant claim.

Adalind then licked her way up his neck, flicking the lobe of his ear with the tip of her tongue, all while her hand continued it's trail down Nick's torso, till she slips into his pants.

He trembled as her fingers wrapped around his throbbing erection.

"Mmm, my favorite toy." She moaned in his ear as she began to stroke his length.

"Adalind." was whimpered from his lips as his hands grabbed on to her backside, pressing her against his outer thigh.

Their mouths collided, neither able to hold back their hunger for one another.

But Adalind still wanted to play. And really, what vixen worth her name just surrendered to the hero so easily?

She pulled away, mischievous grin on her face, and bolted.

Nick growled in frustration and gave chase, enjoying the little game his siren was playing and knowing he would enjoy it's conclusion all the more.

Like the hunter he was, he stalked her.

He heard the loud crack of her whip and found himself without his shirt.

With his over sensitive hearing, Nick noticed a shift in the air, and was able to turn around in time to catch Adalind as she pounced on him.

With a hold on her that was unbreakable, Nick was finally able to remove the suit from her body and expose her silken skin.

"No fair." Adalind moaned out. Though she offered no resistance as Nick sucked on her neck.

"Very fair." he returned, as he lifted her higher, his mouth moving lower on her body, until it latched onto a now bare nipple.

One more crack of the whip was heard, and the two lovers were completely naked.

"I don't know how you did that, baby, but I love your brilliance." Nick breathed against her skin.

"Just my brilliance?" Adalind returned, her eyes closing with ecstasy.

Seeing that they were in their living room, Nick carried her to the couch, laid her on it's cushions and dropped to the floor.

She watched, transfixed as he draped her legs over his shoulders and dived into her wet warmth.

With few firm licks up her center, then latching onto her swollen bud, sucking hard, Nick was smugly satisfied at the liquid heat that flowed from Adalind's core. He held tightly to her hips as they bucked against his relentless mouth. Revelled in the sounds of pleasure that were impossible for her to hold back.

Her thighs tightened around his head and he heard her signal that she had reached her peak. Felt her claws grip his hair, and her body tremble.

Nick allowed himself a few more licks, delighting in the aftershocks that caused his Addie's body to shake.

He stood and gazed for a moment on the work of art before him. To Nick, there was nothing more beautiful than a woman lost in pleasure.

Especially this woman. Lost in the pleasure that only he got to provide for her.

It made him feel both humbled and greatly empowered.

Adalind returned his gaze. Her man was her favorite work of art. No sculptor had ever come close to finding a subject as perfect as her Nick.

It was thrilling to know that she would have him all to herself for the rest of their lives.

Seeing that he was still rock hard. Adalind sat up, gripped on to Nick's hips and slid her mouth over his erect shaft. Sucking with the same great force he had used on her.

Nick dug his fingers through her hair, not to control, simply to have as much contact with her as possible.

She had teased him, played him, had him aching for her so long that it was all too soon he was spilling down her throat. And she allowed not a drop to escape, wanting her salty candy all to herself.

Once he had pulled out of her mouth, Nick collapsed beside Adalind, gathering her tightly in his embrace.

"Baby, you are my favorite Halloween treat." He smiled.

"And you're mine." She said, nuzzling into his neck and chest.

Their lips met and their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

Adalind gripped onto Nick's arms as he cupped her breasts then pinched and twisted her nipples. She licked her lips, seeing his beautiful cock rising once more.

But when she reached for it, he batted her hands away.

"I want to be inside you." His increasing hunger for her causing a rasp to his voice.

All she could do was whimper and nod, her own rising hunger for him rendering her speechless.

The kissed each other fiercely, and then Nick turned Adalind around and bent her lithe frame over the arm of the couch. With one hand he held onto her shoulder, her hip with the other. Aligning himself at her entrance, in one smooth motion, Nick thrust in, hitting that perfect spot inside Adalind, dead on.

He soon had his precious kitty cat purring, again The moans, whimpers and sighs coming from her, blending like a symphony with the sounds of his hips snapping and colliding with the flesh of her cute little ass. And it was always his favorite song.

With her still dripping wet from her previous pleasures, Nick knew didn't have to hold back his taking of Adalind. Her body was well prepared, and able to handle the full force of his need of her.

He draped his body over her's, his length sliding with a friction against her walls that became faster, rougher. The already over stimulated and sensitized flesh of both beings, pushed past the limit.

As one they cried out in sheer bliss.

For a few moments, they stayed in that position, gasping for air. Then Nick lifted enough off of Adalind so that they could slide down and lay more comfortably on the couch.

The laid there, facing one another, embracing one another, their body calming down from the storm of passion they had been put through.

"Best Halloween ever." Adalind whispered.

"Best Halloween treat ever." Nick replied, sliding his hand over her butt and squeezing, causing her to giggle.


End file.
